Just Because
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: Oliver kills time in a jewelry store.   I'm going to go ahead and dedicate this to iluvaqt, who commented on Chloe's earrings in Sacrifice and whether or not there might be an Oliver story behind that.


Oliver rubbed his hands together and breathed on them, trying to warm them up in spite of the bitter wind.

His meeting had gotten out early, giving him an early start for lunch with Chloe, and he was debating whether or not to try to wrangle her out of Watchtower early or to find a way to kill the time. Knowing Chloe, she would refuse to abandon her work early, so he figured the latter was a better option.

As the thought occurred to him, a window display caught his eye. He glanced up at the sign for the jewelry store and back through the window.

_Well_, he thought,_ at least it would be warm inside._ He knew Chloe would never let him get her anything. She'd have an absolute fit if she knew he was even considering shopping for her, let alone shopping for jewelry for her.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth at the mere idea.

_Well that settles that_, he thought smugly, a bell clanging softly as he opened the door and walked in. _Besides, there's got to be some occasion or other coming up that would be a good excuse to get her something. Like...my birthday for instance._ His smirk became slightly more pronounced.

"Mr. Queen!" a voice greeted him. "What a pleasure to see you, sir! As always."

Oliver blinked and recognized a man who had helped him pick out a few various things in the past. He grinned. "Hi..."

"Andrew, sir. What can I help you with today, sir?"

"Well, you can drop the sir," he grinned. Then he glanced around. "And...I'm not really sure what I'm looking for, honestly."

"Something for yourself or-"

"Not for me."

"A lucky woman, then?"

He grinned, nodding. "Yes, and, just for the record, Andy, I'd appreciate a little discretion."

"Of course!" Andrew nodded, understanding. "Did you have anything in mind at all? Is there an occasion coming up perhaps?"

Oliver shrugged. "I wish there were. She's really bad at taking gifts."

Andrew arched his brow. "She sounds like an unusual woman...for you, sir," he added, hoping he wasn't being rude.

Oliver just chuckled. "You don't know the half of it."

"Well, then she'll want something simple," Andrew said, ushering Oliver toward a glass case. "A watch, maybe? Or earrings? Nothing so romantic she gets..."

"Panicky?" Oliver supplied sourly. His eyes were dancing, though, and Andrew knew he hadn't gone too far. "Earrings might be nice," he continued. "I'd like something _slightly_ more romantic than a watch. As a matter of fact, I think she needs to be less conscious of time," he added jokingly. If only Chloe could go one day without looking at a clock. But that would be too much to ask he supposed.

"What about these?" Andrew suggested, pulling out a pair of over-sized emerald studs. "I know you favor emeralds."

Oliver eyed them cautiously, "I think they'd be a bit too much for her. She's..." he trailed off, suddenly distracted by the display case one over.

Andrew didn't notice right away, putting away the earrings and searching for something new. "Simple but elegant? I know just the thing." He pulled out another box and set it on the counter. Only then did he notice what Oliver was looking at. "Ah," he said softly. "Serious, is it?"

Oliver jolted slightly. "Erm..." he shifted uncomfortably, realizing the display he'd been looking at contained engagement rings. Images of Chloe flashed through his mind as he imagined slipping one on her finger, or her face lighting up as she admired it on her hand. Or maybe Lois demanding to see it and forcing the eternally shy Chloe to show it off in public.

Andrew watched the grin on Oliver's face broaden while his eyes looked far away. He smiled softly. So it was _that_ kind of woman. Ignoring the earrings he had pulled out momentarily, he unlocked the next case over and pulled out the ring that had distracted Oliver. "It's one of a kind," he said, setting the box on the counter for Oliver to get a better look. "Simple. Classy. Not overdone but very attractive. This happens to be one of my favorite pieces in the store. It tells a story."

Oliver nodded, daring himself to pick the ring up and study it. It wasn't very traditional, but then, neither were he and Chloe. He suddenly winced at the idea of what would happen if Chloe knew he were in a jewelry store, looking at engagement rings, and thinking of her.

She'd decapitate him.

...or worse.

He sighed wistfully, setting the ring back in its box. "It is fantastic. But..." he wrenched his eyes back up, "not what I'm looking at today."

Andrew studied him carefully, then nodded, replacing the box in the glass case before drawing Oliver's attention to the earrings from before.

Oliver tried not to think about the ring and instead studied the earrings. They were unusual. Not something Chloe would pick out for herself, but something he could easily picture on her. He liked them.

"They're nice," he conceded warmly.

"No precious stones, nothing overly flashy, Something for the understated woman that tends to get overlooked by everyone except for the one man who recognizes her true beauty."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Andrew. "Careful, Andy, I'm going to start to think you know her."

He shrugged, smiling. "I may or may not have seen the two of you at the cafe across the street." He paused. "Every single Wednesday," he grinned knowingly at Oliver. "And..." he paused again. "She may or may not have been in here once or twice. Looking at cuff-links and claiming they were for her brother's birthday."

Oliver shook his head, smiling in spite of himself. "Right." He looked at the earrings again. "What are they made of?"

"Platinum, sir," he paused, then smirked, "but of course, while I'm not suggesting you _lie_, well, the lady could make the assumption of her own accord that they're silver."

Oliver chuckled again. "Right. You said she came in here? Did she happen to look at anything other than cuff-links?"

He nodded. "She seems to favor emeralds, too. But I've caught her shooting sideways glances at these a few times when she thought I wouldn't see." He winked.

Oliver looked at them again. "I'll take them. Can you-"

"Wrap them? Certainly, sir."

Oliver stole another glance at the ring. He steeled himself. "And, Andy?"

"I'll put the ring on lay-away for you sir," Andrew replied without looking up from wrapping the first box.

Oliver smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"She's a lucky woman, sir," Andrew told him as they completed the transaction and he handed Oliver the box. Before Oliver could reply, he added knowingly, "Or perhaps you're the lucky one?"

Oliver glanced over at the ring display case. "Now you're getting it," he nodded.

"Then make sure you don't lose her," he added as Oliver walked out the door and back into the cold, gray weather.

The words echoed in Oliver's ears as he made his way back to Watchtower. 

_God, I hope I don't._


End file.
